williamsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Miguzi
Miguzi was a registered trademark of Cartoon Network and a television cartoon block that premiered on April 19, 2004. The CW and a television cartoon block that premiered on June 21, 2013. block was themed around Erin, a girl who finds refuge within the confines of a strange spaceship that is trapped underwater and inhabited by aquatic creatures. Not surprisingly, this lighter-toned action block was from Williams Street, the producers of late-night programming block Adult Swim and Toonami, a block of programming which Miguzi replaced in the weekday-afternoon timeslot. Toonami moved to Saturday nights. Miguzi changed its shows often. The block was between 5-7pm (later 4-6pm). As of fall 2007, Miguzi is no longer on the Cartoon Network lineup and was replaced by Master Control, an interactive block. Shows *¡Mucha Lucha! *Ben 10 *Codename: Kids Next Door *Code Lyoko *The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog *Tom and Jerry *Grover *Phineas and Ferb *Histeria! *Megas XLR *One Piece *The Powerpuff Girls *Pokemon: Advance Battle *Pokemon: Battle Frontier *Pokemon Chronicles *the Cat in the Hat (live action) *Static Shock *Team Galaxy *Teen Titans *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Life and Times of Juniper of Lee *Totally Spies! *Transformers Energon *Winx Club *Xiaolin Showdown *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Zatch Bell! Miguzi on Vortexx the CW shows * Dragon Ball Z Kai * Justice League Unlimited * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy * Rescue Heroes (airs to provide one hour of E/I content within the block) * Sonic X * Transformers: Prime * WWE Saturday Morning Slam * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Grover * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog * Phineas and Ferb * Codename: Kids Next Door * ¡Mucha Lucha! * Teen Titans * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Drake & Josh * Zoey 101 * Jimmy Two Shoes * Being Ian * Zoboomafoo (airs to provide one hour of E/I content within the block) * Grossology * Growing Up Creepie * Tutenstein * Kenny the Shark * Time Warp Trio * Batman: the Aminated Series * Superman: The Animated Series * Animaniacs * One Piece * Ben 10 * Viva Piñata * Xiaolin Showdown * Pinky and the Brain * The Powerpuff Girls * Code Lyoko * Dragon's Lair * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Histeria! (airs to provide one hour of E/I content within the block) * Naruto * Gargoyles Miguzi on Vortexx the CW Filmation/Nickelodeon shows * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * She-Ra: Princess of Power * BraveStarr * Ghostbusters * All That * Kenan & Kel * Doug * Rugrats * Hey Arnold! * Are You Afraid of the Dark? Former programs * Iron Man: Armored Adventures (August 25–November 24, 2012) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (August 25-December 29, 2012) * The Big Comfy Couch (December 3-January 1, 2013) Miguzi on Vortexx the CW Special programming * Tiny Toon Adventures Halloween special, "Night Ghoulery" (October 27/November 24, 2012) * Gummibär: The Yummy Gummy Search for Santa (December 1/22, 2012) * Kids in Play (December 25/31, 2012) * Spike Saves Christmas (December 15, 2012) * Spike's Reindeer Rescue (December 22, 2012)